gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatal Frame/Project Zero VI
Fatal Frame V (or'' Project Zero V'' as it wil be known in Europe) will be the latest survival horror sequel in the Fatal Frame series made by Tecmo Koei that will be released in the year 2015 for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 console and PlayStation Vita handheld. The game is the first title since Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (which was first released in 2005) to be available for a Sony console. As with previous titles, the game centres around a forbidden ritual gone wrong causing a spiritual disaster to the surrounding area, however, while Fatal Frame V does has a ritual like its predecessors, the cause behind it differentiates from the previous titles. Also unlike previous titles, the main protagonist and poster ghost are male instead of female. Storyline -1996- Two weeks ago, a small town in the middle of the Chugoku region of Japan suddenly closed itself off from the rest of the world. It is said that the town was known to have quite a history, a place, distant locals, say a forbidden, unknown dark ritual of sorts supposedly took place a long time ago. Before the town completely isolated itself, people who left the the town spoke that numerous sightings of ghosts started happening recently, particularly one that could best be described as a swordsman. Neighbouring authorities are completely baffled that such an event has ocurred with no explanation, according to them, the town is now completely deserted. Toshiie Makabe and his girlfriend Kanae Yamagishi journey to the town in search of a friend of Kanae's, Sakura Ota, who has gone missing as well as two of her associates. Both Toshiie and Kanae sense heavy paranormal activity when reaching their destination, which proves their suspicions about the town correct. Game Menus and Gameplay Under Construction ya da da da~ Camera Obscura abilities Under Construction ya da da da~ Characters Characters that are involved in the storyline of Fatal Frame V. TOSHIIE MAKABE A college student who is gifted with a high level of sixth sense, his mysterious blue eyes always shine under the night. Toshiie is an orphan who was adopted and raised by his aunts who are gifted with sixth sense as well, but not on the scale of Toshiie's. Toshiie knew from the beginning that he wasn't like other people, because he could see things clearly that people otherwise could not. He is currently dating fellow classmate Kanae Yamagishi, whose friend Sakura Ota has mysteriously gone missing, when they put the dots together, Toshiie realizes that something paranormal is at play and with his old unusual camera, decides to head for the town that has suddenly become void of all life. KANAE YAMAGISHI Kanae Yamagishi is the girlfriend of Toshiie Makabe and the friend of Sakura Ota, she aspires to be a fiction writer of the supernatural just her friend, she is also gets inspiration from Toshiie sixth sense abilities. Kanae also has a some degree of sixth sense, but not as much as other users, but she can still sense when something is nearby. Kanae's friend suddenly went missing two weeks ago, which is when the town her friend was visiting was suddenly deserted of life, wanting to know what has happened to Sakura, Kanae wishes Toshiie to go with him to the town, deeply worried about her friend's safety. DAICHI EGAMI A well known publisher of a magazine and book company that has a keen interest in supernatural stories, he took Sakura Ota up as his assistant. He expressed desire to visit the town when he learned of its ancient urban legend so he brought Sakura and a researcher, Eric, with him. He has suddenly disappeared along with the town. SAKURA OTA A freelance writer who along with Daichi and Eric, journeyed to the town to investigate the legend of the Sealing Ritual, which Sakura hopes will give her new inspiration for her very first novel. She and Kanae have been friends since junior school and both aspired to be great writers of the supernatural. It is the town's disappearance, and with it Sakura's, that causes Kanae to go with Toshiie to search for her friend. ERIC HAMILTON A young man from the United Kingdom who has been studying in Japan for quite some time. His research in the supernatural and mythology attracted the attention of Daichi Egami, who asked Eric to accompany him to the town before its disappearance. Eric leaves many notes throughout the town, revealing such detailed information, in the hopes that someone will be able to make good use of it. GYOUSEI TAKAGAKI The mayor of the town whose whereabouts are, for now, currently unknown. CHIYOE A ghost of a girl in a purple kimono who only Toshiie can see. As Toshiie ventures through the small town, she sometimes appears and shows him vital clues. MUNEKAGE The ghost who haunts the town. Before the town's sudden vanishment, locals and travelers reported sightings of ghostly man, carrying what looks like a weapon. As Toshiie and Kanae eventually discover, the ghost is now utterly hostile, knowing nothing but hatred to all things it sees. Hostile Ghosts These violent spirits wander around town looking for anyone alive, here is a complete list of the ghosts that are out to get you. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode is unlocked after you complete the game for the first time. Like in previous Fatal Frame titles, this where you face ghosts in a set of missions, sometimes with a condition. The first set of missions are easy enough, but eventually they get harder as you progress on. Here is the mission list Lady Kureha's Haunted House Under Construction ya da da da~ Category:Koei Category:Tecmo Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:2015 video games Category:Survival horror games Category:Camera Category:Work in progress